The Hidden Secrets Of The Past
by This girl isn't on fire
Summary: Kevin has been hiding something for a while; What could it be? It could be many things. Edd finds out and swears not to tell a soul; Or did he? FIND OUT! X3 (KevEdd Edd X Eddy)
1. Chapter 1

There was white snow on the ground; As Edd stepped into the snow he blew on his hands. 'It sure is cold' thought Edd. Edd walked to his house door and opened it. As Edd walked inside he closed the door behind him. Edd went to his room. He kicked off his shoes and went to his bed. Edd jumped onto his bed and covered himself. 'I'm not very tired' Edd stood up. He found a sticky-note. 'Dear Eddward, Make sure you clean your room, wash the dishes, feed yourself, and take a jog. Love mother' Edd sighed. He put the sticky-note down and went down stairs to wash the dishes. As soon as he was done; Edd looked in the cabinet. 'Nothing to eat, I'm not hungry anyways.' Edd shrugged and put on his earmuffs and went for a jog. After the jog Edd came home. Of course he was tired. Edd let out a quite sigh. He walked up to his room. Edd got on his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

Edd yawned and starched. It was 7:30 AM. He looked out his window; there was still snow on the ground, not a lot, But a little. There was a knock on the door that made Edd jump. Edd went down stairs and opened the door. It was Ed and Eddy. 'Oh dear' Edd thought. Eddy and Ed walked inside Edd's house; Edd closed the door behind them. "What do you guys need?'' Asked Edd "We just need a place to relax." Said Eddy. "Why not your own? You know you can't just come barging in; You need to call me before coming over to my house. I told you guys this before.'' Argued Edd. "My phone had no bars; What would I do. I would come to your house without asking." Insisted Eddy. "And besides, They are working on a leaky facet in my house" Added Eddy. "And my house is being renovated." Edd said sarcastically. "Yeah right." Said Eddy. "Anyhow, Do you guys want anything to eat?'' Asked Edd "I'll be happy to make you some food." Added Edd. "May I have some buttered toast?" Asked Ed. "Sure Ed; I'll make that for you." Edd took out his notepad and wrote 'Buttered toast.' "Eddy? What would you like?" Asked Edd. "I'm fine, I ate before I came here." Said Eddy. "Okay,Ed,I'll make your buttered toast now." Said Edd walking into the kitchen. "Isn't Double Dee nice, Eddy?" Ed asked . "Sure, Whatever" Eddy said. A couple minutes later; Edd came out of the kitchen with Ed's buttered toast. Edd set it on the table. "Ed!Your buttered toast is ready!" Edd smiled. Ed came to the table and sat down. Edd went to Eddy and sat down next to his peer. "Is everything alright,Eddy?" Asked Edd. Eddy shrugged "I don't know. It's just," said Eddy "Just what?" Edd interrupted him. "Nothing." Eddy continued. "Good," Said Edd. "You can go up to my room if you want, But remember you have to were the slippers." Said Edd. "Fine." Eddy said. Eddy walked up to Edd's room, First he put on the bunny slippers; Then he entered the room. 'It's so…Neat' thought Eddy as he took steps into the room. "Done!." Ed said to Edd. Edd picked up Ed's plat and put it into the sink. The doorbell rang. "Ed, May you open the door, please?" Edd called form the kitchen. "Yes I may." Ed answered. Ed walked to the door and opened it. It was Kevin. "Where's double dork?" Asked Kevin. Edd came out of the kitchen. "I'm over here" Edd smiled. 'More people, already?' Edd thought. "Can I stay for a couple of days?" Kevin asked. "Sure. I guess I can let you stay, I already have two other people, but I can let you stay." Said Edd. "Come on in" Greeted Edd. Kevin walked in. "Nice house." Kevin said. "Thank you. Kevin, do you want anything to eat?" Asked Edd. "Nah,I'm fine." Kevin replied. "Okay." Said Edd. Edd sat down and thought 'Why dose Kevin want to stay over for a couple of days? He could just stay with Nat. I mean, I accept him into my household, But couldn't Nat just let him stay with him?' Something shot through Edd's mind. 'Dose he want to be my, Boyfriend?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Edd could hear Ed and Kevin talk. It was muffled since they were in the kitchen. Edd slowly walked up stairs. 'Don't listen to them Eddward.' Edd sighed and opened the door to his room. He found Eddy lying on his bed. Edd ran up to Eddy. "Can you please move?'' Asked Edd. "I dunno, Can I?" Asked Eddy. "Oh, May you move?" Asked Edd again. Eddy jumped down from the bed. Edd made his bed. "Ya' know, your room is clean as hell; Cleaner then mine that is…" Complained Eddy. "Thank you." Edd said. Eddy helped Edd up. "Eddy, are you okay?" Edd asked. "Just because we dated before doesn't mean I don't still love you, Edd." Said Eddy. Edd blushed a bit. "But, we broke up, I know you still want to be with me but, you can't.'' said Edd. Eddy looked into Edd's light blue eyes. Edd broke the glance by looking away. "Just remember; I was the one who watched you cry, the one who wiped your tears away. Kay?" Eddy informed him. Edd blinked and brushed him self off. "Let's remember the good times, Edd, I know we are not prefect together, but can we try again?" Eddy said, grabbing Edd's hand. Edd blushed. "Eddy, I- I need time alone, I still love you though…'' Edd said slipping his hand out of Eddy's grip. Eddy walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Edd's eyes sparked as he saw Eddy, and Kevin downstairs. Edd ran down to them. "Where's Ed?" Asked Edd. Ed jumped out from behind the couch. "DOUBLE DEE!" Yelled Ed. Edd jumped. "Oh, Salutations Ed. You startled me." Edd said, giggling a bit. Edd looked over to Kevin and Eddy. "You guys want to go up to my bedroom? We can play Truth Or Dare." Suggested Edd. They all agreed. Edd lead up to his bedroom and held the door open for everyone. They all said 'Thank you' "I'll be right back." Said Kevin. "Okay. Now let's spin the bottle…'' said Edd. Kevin went out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kevin went down to Edd's basement. He locked the basement door. Kevin slid down to his butt, "They can't know…" Said Kevin to himself.

…O0o…

The bottle spends clockwise. First it landed were Kevin sat then landed on Edd. "Should I go and check on Kevin?" asked Edd. His peers looked at each other then looked back at Edd. "Sure, we need him anyways." Said Eddy. Edd stood up and walked out of the room. He looked around. "Kevin? Where are you?" Asked Edd. Then Edd heard crying. "Kevin?" He said fowling the cry. 'Why the basement?' Edd thought knocking on the door. Kevin unlocked the door. "Kevin?" Edd asked. Kevin pulled Edd into the basement. "I need to tell you something, Edd" Said Kevin. "Y-yes, what is it?" stuttered Edd "You promise not to tell anybody?" Asked Kevin. "I promise." Echoed Edd. Kevin sighed "I killed someone." Whispered Kevin.

(Author Note; Well, that's all you get for now! Remember Good reviews = Happiness and rainbows!)


	3. The Story

(A/N:Okay, So, I'm going to put some feels, sad ones, In Kevin's past. It might all lead up to the person whom he killed, Oh and this is just all made up, I watch the news. Btw I got a lot of homework and schoolwork to do so, No chapters for a while!)

Edd quickly gasped they covered his mouth then said "K-Kevin, Why?" Kevin sighed and started "I use to line in Sweden, Those were the worst years in my-" Kevin was cut off by the sound of footsteps. "Listen, I'll tell you later dork." Kevin said as he stood up. Eddy knocked on the door, "It's late, me and Ed are going home" Said Eddy. "Ed and I." Edd corrected Eddy as he opened the door. Eddy saw Kevin and gave him a look as if saying "He's mine, back off' Edd helped Kevin up. "You should be heading home as well, Kevin." Edd told Kevin.

…O0o…

_A_s the sun rose, Lens flare came though Edd's window. Edd woke up and started down stairs. Edd yawned, as there was a knock at the door. Edd walked to the door. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" Asked Edd "I'm here to tell you why I killed the guy." Kevin said. "Oh, come on in, Want anything to eat?" asked Edd. "No thanks, dork." Said Kevin

Edd sighed and walked up stairs, Kevin followed him. Edd opened the door. "After you." Said Edd. Kevin blushed a bit. Edd walked in and closed the door behind them. They both sat on Edd's bed. "Now, tell me your story." Edd said. Kevin sighed and started.

…O0o…

"It all started when I was 4. One night I heard my parents argue, they said 'I knew you should have aborted him!' 'He wasn't wroth it.' I cried every night. I was think 'When will this all end?' Then…I heard a gun shot. I ran downstairs and found my mom holding a gun in her hand, there was blood everywhere. I fell to my to my knees. I thought 'Could anything in my life get worse?' Well, It got worse when I was 5… Really worse, my dad…Raped me…'' Edd interrupted "Kevin! Why didn't tell me this?" "Because. Now back to the story. That's why I killed the person I did; it felt so _easy_." Continued Kevin. "Please! Don't go on! I Heard enough." Edd said, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "That's why I was so _**mean **_to you Ed and Eddy all those years…" Admitted Kevin. " It's fine. This is just between you and I" Said Edd. Kevin smiled and walked out the door.

(A/N Th_**ankie for all the nice reviews! I hope I can type/write more over winter break! Love ya'll )**_


End file.
